A trip to Tamaran
by sanyfia
Summary: The Teen Titans made a trip to Tamaran again. Galfore changed into a breeding obsessed freak. He tries to breed a half changeling and a quart demon.


**Hey! I'm Sanyfia! This is my first fanfic so it's kinda cool for me. Please don't say anything mean about me in the review cause i did a lot of work on this chapter. If i'm done with this fanfic i'm probably going to write the story of Sanyfia but now it's all kinda rushy. I'm also going to rename the titans for now if they go to Tamaran because Starfire's Tamaran's name is Koriand'r so i'm going to give the others a selfmade 'Tameran' name. Please write some names below so i'll have any insperation. If a choose a name i will write the fanfic names of the inventors in my next chapter. please R/R!**

**- Sanyfia**

* * *

><p>"Friend Raven, are you in your room?"She waited a copple of seconds before talking back. "Yes, Starfire. I'm here." Raven stood up and opened the door.<p>

Starfire looked concerned at Raven who was staring at the ground, avoiding eye contact. "Friend, are you still mad of the tofu accident?"Starfire asked kindly. Raven said nothing and nodded slowly. Starfire sighed and stared at Raven's purle hair.'She has such beautiful hair and that color matches perfect with her eyes.'Starfire thought.

Starfire shook her head. 'That was very strange.'She thought again. Now Raven was looking at Starfire while Starfire was batteling her own thoughts. Raven cocked an eyebrow"You okay, Star?"She asked. Starfire, back in reality, nodded fast. "Yes, friend. Would you mind if i talk to you for a second?"She asked.

Raven thought for a moment and then said"Actualy, i was going to meditate but if you realy want to...we'll talk."Starfire smiled and walked past Raven into her bedroom."What do you wanna talk about?"asked Raven when she sat down on her bed."About friend Beast boy. It seems like he has a...crush on you, Friend." Raven stopped breathing and looked at Starfire who was staring back at her. "I don't care."Raven hissed. Starfire bit her underlip and played with her fingers.

"I do know that you do not love him. Am i right?"Starfire looked unsure at Raven, who found it adorable seeing her like this."No! I don't love HIM! He's just...gross!"Raven replied looking away."You do know that Robin thinks you're the love of his life?"Raven asked after a moment of silent."No, i did not know that."Starfire said. She looked at her with a confused look on her face."Do you love Robin?"Raven asked.

"No, friend. I do not love Robin. I mean, i do love Robin as a friend, but not in the 'romantic' way as the earthlings say. I am in love with someone else."Starfire sighed. Raven, who felt a bit down that Starfire loved someone else, nodded. "Do you love someone, friend Raven?"asked Starfire when she sat down next to Raven on Raven's bed. A blush placed itself on Raven's face when she saw Starfire's gaze. "Yes, i'd love someone. But it's very comlicated."Raven sighed. Starfire put a comfortable hand on Raven's shoulder. "Could you tell me?"

Raven thought for a minute and then slightly smiled. "If you first tell who you love."She said with a suspicius grin.

Starfire sighed."I will. But the problem is, it is not a normal crush because it is someone from the same gender as i am, friend."

Raven cocked an eyebrow."You're in love with a girl?"She asked.

"Yes, friend, i am. When i first met her i already loved her. On my planet it is not normal to love someone from the same sex as you. So i ignored the pressure and try'd to fall in love with a boy. The easiest from the 3 boys was now and then, Robin. So i made it look like i was in love with him, but actually, i was still in love with the girl and not with friend Robin."Starfire sighed again. Her eyes were sad and she stared at the ground. Raven looked at her with empathy."Friend, do you find it...strange that i am in the love with a girl?"she suddenly asked.

Raven looked at her and placed on her turn a comfortable hand on her shoulder."No, it's not strange, Star. I am, if you find it easier to talk, also in love with a girl."Starfire looked confused at her.

"Friend, are you saying that you are in the love with the girl sex to?"She asked curious. Raven looked away and nodded. A slight blush krept on her face and she pulled her hood farder over her head."Oh! This is most wonderfull! We could talk about the girls!"Starfire clapped her hands and hugged Raven, as usual, an deadly hug."S...star...can't...breath!" Starfire let go of Raven and looked at her with concerned and guilty eyes."Oh, i am most sorry, friend."She said. Raven smiled slightly. 'It's okay."an uncomfortable silence followed before Starfire spoke again."Do you still want to do the talking of the girls about the girl you do the love for?"

She hopefully asked."hm...maybe another time."Raven grinned. Starfire's eyes saddened."Oh, alright, friend. I will go feed my little bumgorf, Silkie."With that she stood up and headed for the door."Uh...hey, Star. Maybe you wanna talk later about it?"Raven asked before Starfire leaved."I do, friend."She said smiling and let Raven alone. 'She shure can be intens sometimes.'Raven thought.'I wonder who she loves. About love, did she say that Beast boy had a crush on me? That's gross! That stinky, little, green elf a crush on ME! Okay sometimes he can be very...sweet? kind? comfortable? And that cute pointy ears! I have to admit he's kinda little fang that rests on his upper lip does have effect on me. And his strange, sometimes not so funny, jokes are quite an amusement. Even when he started to stalk me, i still like him...a little? Okay, okay! I have a crush on him! But i had a crush on Starfire, how can i have a crush on both Star and BB?' 'No big deal!' A voice in her head said."Uh..huh? Why is that no big deal?"Raven asked her own mind.'Wel...'the voice began' That means you can fuck both! Beast boy is a boy so he has the large...'Raven waved her arms in front of her."Okay, i don't know where that came from!"she stood up and went to the main room.

When the door slid open all titans were sitting on the coach staring at a big screen."And then you..."The voice stopped when Raven floated over to her friends."Uh..hi?"She said uncomfortable. "hey, Raven. You remember our trip to Tamaran when Starfire was getting married?"The masked boy asked. She looked at him and cracked a small grin."How could i forget? You almost jumped out of the window when you heard Star was getting married."The Boy Wonder blushed heavely and turned away. The half-robotic teen started to a loud laughter being joined by the green changeling. Starfire giggled. "Yeah about that. We're going back to Tamaran."Robin said returning to his formal voice. Raven cocked an eyebrow. "Did you just say-"Beast boy cut her off by hugging her."What in Azar's name are you doing?"She yelled. Beast boy let go off her and stared at her for a second. "Heh...Sorry." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly and looked at his feet.

The other titans and Galfore were looking akwardly at Beast boy. "Looks like i have an idea with those two."Galfore whispered to Robin, Cyborg and Starfire. They stared confused at Galfore. "What do you mean?" Robin asked. Galfore rolled his eyes."i mean, isn't that obvious! Those two are going to sleep together in the space ship i'll send you."Galfore smiled. Starfire's eyes widened. "Galfore? Do you mean you will try to make the love between friend Raven and friend Beast boy?"She asked concerned. Galfore shook his head still smiling."No Koriand'r. I am going to create the lust between your...friends."He paused. "You can see that the green male is interested in the pale female. They would get quite nice childeren." The three titans eyes widened. "WHAT!"Cyborg and Robin yelled. Raven came running into the room from the kitchen, with thee in her hands. "What?"She asked. She looked at the three titans who were shocked. "What?"She asked again. She was getting annoyed. Cyborg smiled sheepishly and looked at Robin who still in shock. He punched them slightly with his elbow. "Galfore...urg...just...told a joke!"Cyborg spat out. Raven rolled her eyes. "Are you two going to yell everytime you hear a joke?"She asked. She turned around and walked away to her room.

"That...was close."Robin signed. Galfore grinned. "Why do you wanna have them childeren anyway?" Cyborg asked Galfore. Instead of Galfore Starfire answered. "On my planet, breeding new species is a tradition. That's why Galfore let me choose my own husband. He believes i would choose friend Robin. Robin is a human."She signed. Robin blushed and looked away. Galfore smiled. "That's why i want the green boy and the purple haired girl together. I only ask permission to make their relationship...romantic." Cyborg looked at Robin who looked at Starfire.

Robin turned his gaze at Galfore. "And what if we say no?"He asked. Galfore shrugged. "Than you are not welcome at my planet." Starfire looked at Galfore. Why did he become so mean? When did he become so mean? She wanted to go back to her homeplanet. Starfire nodded, slowly but firm. Robin saw this and nodded to. Cyborg clenched his jaw but nodded. "That's great!"Galfore said. Robin signed and looked around searching Beast boy. "Wait! Where's Beast boy?"He asked looking at Starfire and Cyborg. They looked at him with concerned faces. "Oh, yes! I didn't tell you. We already started."Galfore grinned.


End file.
